


Crysta Continuation Chapter One

by ThatGuyOrtell



Series: A Crysta Continuation [2]
Category: Crystalline (PixelFade Visual Novel)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Literature, Original Fiction, Story, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyOrtell/pseuds/ThatGuyOrtell
Series: A Crysta Continuation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110335





	Crysta Continuation Chapter One

Silence filled the throne room as an old scribe carried in an old, dusty book. A servant rushes in with a small table, placing it in front of the scribe as he heaves the heavy book onto the wooden surface. “Your grace, as your mother stated, in the records there is mention of this, House Irodan.” He says. “Alastair, when is the last time the name Irodan is mentioned in the archives?” Hendrich asks, his look of concern changed from concerned to one of curiosity. “Well, the last time Irodan is written in the archives is after the War of Esaria… which occurred three decades ago.” Alistair says as he closes the book, his eyes locked with Hendrich. “Why would their house be banished and how did my father do such a good job at burying them from history… what was the reason, mother?” His mother steadies herself with the help of a maid before speaking. “It was during the War of Esaria…”

...The forest around them shakes as the sound of war raged across the field. The colors of the many magic blasts streaked through the air, exploding as they made contact with either the ground or the many individuals that dotted the battle. “Retreat, VOID is too powerful!” A shout cries as soldiers break off, desperately running for their lives. As the officer turns to flee, a man stops him, “No, we mustn’t leave the battle, we must destroy VOID and their followers.” The officer bows, “L-Lord Isaac, we didn’t know you would be here.” He looks up as he points towards the field, “The battle is lost, the shadow magic is too strong for us and the mage-knights we brought have all been slain. We must-'' Isaac raises his hand, “No, the battle is about to turn in our favor.” The officer, confused, watches as Isaac proudly faces the battlefield. Their forces fallback behind the barricades and wooden walls, the advancing VOID troops slowly inch towards the battered soldiers who prepare for one final stand. Suddenly, they stop in their tracks as the ground rumbles beneath them. The earth below them shoots up in various spots, in the trees, mages use their magic, controlling the elements in their favor. Behind the mages are thousands of fresh soldiers step forward, their shields and swords glistening in the sun’s light. “You see, lieutenant, they may have powerful magic but they will always be outnumbered by those who will stand against evil.” Isaac raises his sword as his household knights form up on him. “We shall show VOID that their organization of evil shall crumble under our might.” The forests are filled with the chorus of thousands as they begin charging forward at the now surrounded VOID forces. They rush to get into formation, but it is too late. The advancing Irodians break through their hastily made shield wall and begin the slaughter as Isaac and his knights charge down the center, causing their enter lines to collapse. Soon, the battle is over as the last of the VOID forces are brought to the camp where Isaac stands over the kneeling captees. With a swift nod, the prisoners are executed by his knights, afterwards they go and bury the enemy, denying them a proper burial. “My lord, it’s been years since the start of the war, when do you think it will all be over?” A knight asks as they sheath their blade, “This small force shows that their numbers are dwindling and too few to keep this war going.” Isaac nods his head, turning towards his gathered men, “This war will soon end, and when it does, we shall go down in history as saviors of Esaria and remembered as heroes for generations to come.” They cheer and clap as a servant approaches. “A message of urgency, my lord.” Isaac nods, opening the letter he reads, Lord Isaac Irodan of House Irodan, second of his name and loyal noble to the crown, the king demands your presence in Illumia at once. He rolls up the letter and points to a few knights, “You four, come with me, I’m needed at the capital.” The men nod and saddle up. “What does the king need from you, my lord?” Isaac shakes his head, “Most likely political nonsense or more resources for the war. To think he’d demand an audience with me during a time like this, even Levant Dawn himself would be furious.” With that, they ride off towards Illumia as the rest of the Irodan troops survey the battlefield for wounded and still usable equipment…

A fist slams against the armrest, “Thousands of civilians, not soldiers, civilians lie dead in the city of Stonecrest where a massive force of VOID attacked the undermanned city…” In the throne room, the king sits in his golden chair as he berates Isaac, “Not only that but a young woman by the name of Alaina, a student at the Mage Academy took up arms against the attacks and gave her life to do what you were supposed to do.” His voice was full of anger, with no remorse for the lord in front of him. Slowly, Isaac lifted his head up to meet the king’s. “Your grace, we were currently being attacked by another VOID-“ He’s interrupted as the king slams his fists again, “You diverted your troops away from where they should have been just to save a few hundred soldiers who are meant to die in battle!” He huffs his fury. A maid comes and dabs his forehead with a cold cloth. “Your grace, forgive me for this mistake, I shall work harder to ensure this never happens again.” The king laughs at Isaac’s reply, “You are right that this won’t happen again because you are banished from Esaria.” Isaac stumbles back as a knight catches him, “B-Banished…” The royal guard surrounds Isaac and his knights, “Guards, escort Lord Isaac Irodan back to his holdings, from there, he will board a vessel and sail East, never to return to Esaria.” The guards point their weapons, marching them out of the palace…

…”After that, when Isaac returned, he was accompanied by all his subjects, soldiers, knights, mages and even lesser lords who pledged their loyalty to him.” Hendrich’s mother says, her words leaving her mouth as if she were saying her last words. “With such a size, your father gave them more ships but afterwards, he sent them East, telling them to never return. Once they were out of sight, we had assumed they perished at sea.” She looks at her son and gives him a weak smile. Vayla speaks up “Your grace, they have the continent under their control, if we are to attempt to secure a foothold, we will need a much larger force. We have a hidden encampment that we established before leaving but we’re unsure if they’re alive or not still.” Hendrich nods as he turns towards Vayla, the gears in his head turn while he’s deep in thought. “Alistair.” He says; the old man bows upon hearing his name, “Send a messenger to these individuals and have them come here immediately.” Alistair nods; leaving to do as his king commanded. “Now, Vayla, you and your company go rest, once they arrive, I shall inform you all on your next task.” The knight and her crew bow before leaving to rest…

...Five days pass, a small team enters the barracks where the new expedition was assembled. Salutes are given as they enter; they make their way to the middle of the room where the four stand. Amidst the crowd stood two men and women. One of the ladies was Knight Vayla while the other three seemed to be fresh faces from the academy. “Greetings all.” Vayla said, drawing the attention to her, “Allow me to introduce my fellow colleagues.” She points at the tallest who nods, his scruffy brown hair bounces as he returns to attention, “This is Sir Allen Ryland, he’s a newly graduated mage-knight.” He nods while waving his arm with the manipulator. “Lady Kali Smyth, who has been a mage-knight for a year now.” She points to the girl with red hair, “Finally, Sergeant Garret Nash, he’s from Whitehall.” The man nods as he tips his helmet to them. “Now that we’ve settled that, let us begin the preparations for the voyage. We’ll be gone for months if not years.” A soldier raises their hand. “What is our task, if you don’t mind me asking.” Vayla takes out the scroll and reads it aloud, “We’ll be following the primary group, led by Lady Dawn. Our main focus will be to establish a foothold on a small island just off the coast of the continent.” She goes through the additional orders then once all is said and done, the crew breaks off to gather the needed supplies as the four remain and share a meal. “So Vayla.” Everyone’s eyes turn to the end of the table where Garret sits, a mug of ale in his hand. “What can we expect when we get there?” The knight gives him a glare as if he just insulted her. “Hell, that’s what you need to expect.” She takes a long sip from her mug, “Those damned Irodians… they just kept coming.” Her grip tightens around the mug, “It’s not just them too. There's natives there, their magic is unlike any we’ve seen before.” Silence fills the room, only the sound of them eating and drinking can be heard. Seeing as the conversation has died down, they remain in silence till they’re all finished.

Meanwhile, in the palace, Hendrich speaks to the main group.

“From what my mother tells me and the records that Lord Dawn had, we have deduced that this former House Irodan may be a considerable threat.” He paces back and forth, “That is why I called you five here because you’ve done what no one else has.” Before him stood the Heroes of Havengarde. “Zack and Kara Spade, your orphanage will be tended and cared for by our staff while you are away.” He says towards the brunette girl and black haired man who stood side by side. “And to you, Lady Leanna Dawn and Sir Aaron Price, the mage guild was gracious enough to allow you to serve your kingdom.” A blonde and brown haired knight bow as Hendrich turns to a short, pink haired girl. “Professor Amelia Estelle, we are most grateful that you chose to leave the academy to go on this mission.” She nods to him, her black uniform sways as she bows. “Your grace, what mission will we be undertaking?” Aaron asks. Hendrich reaches behind him and shows them the torn flag that Vayla brought back with them. “As you know, we sent an expedition three years ago in search of new lands.” He hands the flag to Leanna as she studies it, “Knight Vayla and a handful of her team brought this back.” As the team studies it, Kara speaks up, “Amy, do you know the meaning behind this?” Her response is a shake of the head. “According to my mother, this belongs to House Irodan, one of the noble houses that was here during the War of Esaria.” Hendrich says. The five look at him before Amy speaks up, “The War of Esaria was almost four decades ago. How is it that a noble house like Irodan was seemingly forgotten in that short amount of time?” Aaron nods in agreement, “Yes, that is most unsettling to say the least. What could their house have done to be forgotten and be found in the new lands rather than in Esaria?” Hendrich rubs the back of his head as he answers. “My father declared them to be banished during the war due to Lord Irodan’s mishap.” He pulls out the book Alistair had brought, “Apparently, he was in charge of defending Stonecrest and the lands surrounding it. His mistake was taking a majority of the defenders to rescue a smaller allied force.” The room goes silent as they all know what followed. “So then the Battle of Stonecrest was entirely his fault.” Leanna softly says, her hands balled into fists. “A foolish mistake but his heart was in the right place.” Zack says, “Any other information Vayla got while there in the new land?” Aaron asks. Hendrich shakes his head, “Sorry, they said they were attacked before they could do more.” He then clears his throat. “Now onto your main task, your main objective is securing a foothold. If what Vayla says is true, then the remnants of Irodan who survived being banished are dangerous and we’ll need to deal with them.” The team nods in agreement as they listen on. “Since you five have great skills, I ask you to accomplish this task not for the safety of Havengarde, but for Esaria.” After a moment of silence, they all agree and exit the throne room; leaving to prepare for the voyage.

...Heavy metal footsteps echo throughout the hall. Two soldiers drag a weary man who looks around the room. His armor is beaten and battered, the shirt he wears is torn with small patches of blood and holes dotting the cloth. “Let me go… please.” He begs but the soldiers keep on dragging him towards a throne room. The soldiers bow their heads to the man standing in front of a gold trimmed, marble throne. “My lord, we found the encampment on the small island just a few miles off the coast from their initial landing.” A soldier says as they drop the man. “He’s the only survivor, the rest chose to die fighting.” The man steps down from the throne, he holds his head high as he stares down the captured soldier. “Tell me, from what kingdom are you from?” The soldier, tired, beaten and broken, looks up and meets the man’s gaze, “I’m from… the Kingdom of Havengarde… your grace.” The man lowers himself until he’s at eye level. “Well, I’m Lukas Irodan, Lord Isaac Irodan’s son of House Irodan, the banished house.” He stands up, unsheathing his blade, “I hope you find salvation wherever you think it is.” With one swift swing, the blade cuts through the man’s broken armor, leaving a deep cut across his back. He falls to the floor as Lukas drives his sword into his back, ending his misery. 

After he sheaths his sword, Lukas turns to the soldiers. “Have our ships double the patrols along the coast. They’ll send more ships sooner or later and when they do… we’ll be ready for them.” He steps away from them as they leave the room; nearing the throne he stands next to it but doesn’t sit. His gaze is locked onto the window, eyes staring at the ocean as if imagining fleets of ships sailing across the open sea...


End file.
